1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to electrical cables. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an electrical cable terminated with a modulator connector fitted with a flexible tab having a tendency to snag.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computer components, sometimes are stored in electronics rack systems to conserve floor space. These computer components may include servers, computer systems, storage devices (i.e., disk drives, tape drives, and redundant array of independent or inexpensive disk (RAID) drives), and other electrical devices. The rack systems typically have a number of cables protruding in the rear. These cables include power cables as well as input and output cables that connect one component to another or to other systems housed within the same rack systems and/or elsewhere.
Most input and output cables are terminated with a connector, such as a registered jack (RJ) type modular connector (i.e., RJ-11, RJ-12, RJ-45 etc.), to connect the various components to each other. The RJ-type modular connectors have a flexible tab adapted to latch and unlatch the connector from another mating connector. The tab is attached to one end of the modular connector and projects outward from the point of attachment. Thus, there is a space or opening formed between the projected end of the tab and the connector. This renders the cable to which the modular connector is attached susceptible to snagging.
For example, the cables are usually run under raised floors, across floors, behind rack systems and furniture, above ceilings, in walls and other paths to interconnect the components. When, for any reason, a cable needs to be retrieved, it is often pulled from one end through the path it was installed. During the retrieval, another cable or any other object along the path may become lodged in the opening. When that occurs, the cable may snag. If the user continues to pull on the cable while it is thus snagged, the tab may snap off and render the cable unusable.
Currently, connectors have been fitted with a rubber boot that is placed over the tab of the modular connectors to prevent objects from entering into the opening. One such fitted connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,885, issued to Richard C. Schroepfer on Feb. 11, 1997. However, the rubber boot can sometimes make it difficult for a user to depress the tab when unlatching the modular connector from a device. Consequently, users have sometimes taken the rubber boot off the tab to easily depress the tab. This action circumvents the purpose of the rubber boot, especially if the rubber boot is not placed back over the tab afterward.
Consequently, what is needed is a cable having modular connectors with an integrated feature that prevents snagging.
The present invention provides a modular connector with an integrated anti-snag feature. The modular connector has a first flexible tab attached at a first end of the connector. The first flexible tab has a first and a second part. The first part is connected to and projected upward and away from the first end of the connector and the second part is angled downward toward a second end of the connector but unattached thereto. The first part meets with the second part at a flexible intersection whereby a force exerted onto either the first part or the second part is enabled to depress the flexible first tab downward. The connector also has a second flexible tab. The second flexible tab is attached at the second end of the connector and is projected at an angle toward the first flexible tab. The first end and second end of the connector are at opposite ends of each other. The second flexible tab is used to prevent the connector from snagging on objects such as cables, components etc. The connector may snag on an object if the object becomes lodged between the first flexible tab and the connector.